marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1979
(story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Frank Miller | CoverArtist2 = Terry Austin | CoverArtist3 = Danny Crespi | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = George Perez | Inker1_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Roger Stern | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = A Fire in the Sky! | Synopsis1 = A quiet summer Sunday in Manhattan is shattered upon the appearance of Arkon the Magnificent. He has come to Earth to seek the aid of Thor and the Avengers once more. But when he visits the Avengers’ Mansion, their butler Jarvis informs Arkon that Thor is away on persona business. Without Thor, Arkon thinks all is lost. But then, he is suddenly contacted by his Grand Vizier in a vision. The Vizier suggests someone else who might be useful: The X-Man known as Storm. Having survived their recent ordeal against Arcade, the X-Men are engaged in a Danger Room training session with the now-powerless Banshee running the controls. During the training session, Storm gets caught between two blasts of wind, causing her claustrophobia to kick in. Before they can shut the Danger Room down, Storm panics, unleashing the full fury of her powers, wrecking the control room and sending the Danger Room into utter chaos. The X-Men are saved from injury thanks to Cyclops's quick thinking, using his optic blast to hit the emergency shutoff. While the rest of the X-Men clean up the damage, Cyclops consoles Storm. She confesses that she is troubled by her new role as a superhero, which is vastly different than her old life as a "goddess" in Kenya. Storm retreats to her room to spend time alone but is accosted by Arkon who demands that she help him. Alarmed by his sudden appearance, Storm fires a lightning bolt and sends Arkon crashing down through the floor right in front of Cyclops and Banshee. Cyclops’ optic blasts sends Arkon crashing through another wall and outside of the mansion, where all the X-Men attack him. During the fight, Arkon tosses one of his mystical thunderbolts at Storm, striking her and teleporting her away. The rest of the X-Men manage to fight Arkon to a stand-still and remove his quiver of thunderbolts. With Wolverine threatening him with his claws, Arkon is forced to show them how the thunderbolts work. They teleport away, leaving Banshee behind to contact the Avengers or Fantastic Four should they not return. The X-Men and Arkon appear in the middle of his royal palace and see that Storm is nowhere to be found. They soon have to defend themselves against the Imperions of Arkon's world. When Nightcrawler spots the Grand Vizier making an escape, he follows as the other X-Men fight their way through the palace. Nightcrawler follows the Vizier to another castle where Storm is being held. Upon hearing that Storm is willing to sacrifice her life to help these people, he tries to get the drop on them and Storm accidentally attacks him. Seeing the lightning bolt from the faraway palace, the other X-Men commandeer a flying beast and ride it to the castle. They find Storm there but she refuses to leave. Arkon appears and explains to them that his world does not have a sun and gets its light from an energy ring that encircles it. He explains how the Avengers once came and restored it with a device when the ring was failing. The ring is failing once again. Being unable to find Thor to restore the power in the device, he sought out Storm as a substitute. Examining the device, the X-Men come up with a solution to repair the device: Wolverine and Nightcrawler repair it's mechanisms. Storm channels her powers through Cyclops, super-charging him with energy. He then blasts the device with his optic blast and gives it enough energy to restore the energy ring around Arkon's world. The device explodes however. When Arkon's people inspect the wreckage, they find Arkon and the X-Men alive. With the artificial sunlight of their world restored, Arkon and his people revere the X-Men as heroes. Parting as friends, Arkon thanks the X-Men for their help and uses his thunderbolts to send them back home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** ** *** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Thor and the Avengers rescued Arkon's world in . * This annual takes place between and . It contains a single story broken into three chapters. * Although not depicted in the story, Arkon endows the X-Men with a supply of lightning bolts in order to return to his world should the need arise, which they do in . The X-Men also make use of the bolts to travel to Asgard in . * The "villains" aren't truly evil, but they are the adversaries of the story. | Trivia = * The newspaper vendor at the beginning of the story is in front of "Byrne's Drafting Equipment" store, named for John Byrne. | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }}